Until Hell Freezes Over
by DearlyBeloved-13
Summary: It started out as a normal day- and it all went down hill from there. Mello/Matt friendship fluff :3


It had always been that way. It had never actually bothered him- he rarely ever noticed it, anyway. It was only when it got too harsh or when he was having a really bad day that it actually made him angry. And it was usually the things that Mello did practically every day that made Matt angry on those rare bad days.

Like today, for example.

Mello was sitting at his desk while Matt was lying in bed, playing with his DS as always.

_Click-clack._

Mello glanced at the floor where his fallen pencil lay. "Matt, pick up my pencil. I need it."

Said red-headed gamer sighed, rolling his eyes, but complied.

_Lazy dumbass_, he thought.

Matt went back to lie down in bed, struggling to find a comfortable position that he liked and that allowed him to play well. Finally, after many, many tries, he found one and was quickly getting sucked into the game. He was about to win, one more press of the button would give the final blow to win the boss battle and cross the game-

"Hey, Matt, go get me that book over there."

His finger slipped to the wrong button, missing his shot in the game and instantly killing his character. Matt grinded his teeth. "You go get it."

Mello sighed, annoyed. "I'm busy."

"Yeah, doodling on your notebook pretending to be studying in order to beat Near," Matt snapped harshly.

"Damn it, Matt! Just get me the damn book!" Mello leaned over, grabbed Matt's DS and threw it across the room. Matt's jaw fell open. His eyes narrowed.

"Mello!!" He grabbed the blonde's notebook and threw it to the opposite side of the room.

"Matt!" Mello snarled. "Stop being such an ass."

The redhead sputtered and pointed wordlessly at his probably now broken DS. Mello looked at it blankly, as if asking, 'So?'

"Oh, yeah, because _that_ isn't being an ass!" He shouted sarcastically.

Mello stood up sp that he was face to face with Matt. "What the hell is your problem today?! You're acting like such a bastard!"

Matt growled and got closer to Matt so that their foreheads were touching. "I get tired of you pushing me around! I let you hit me or kick me or insult me or even push me into the girl's restroom and I only brush it off and laugh; but whenever I do it back to you, you have to throw a damn fit!"

Mello scoffed. "Tell me one time that I did those things!"

"How about this morning! Ring a bell!?" Matt shouted.

"Argh!" Mello shoved Matt so that he was pressed up against the wall and pulled his fist back, grabbing a handful of his hair so that he wouldn't get away. Matt's eyes widened and instantly narrowed. He kicked Mello in the stomach at the same time that Mello punched him in the face. Mello fell back while Matt slid down against the wall. They glared at each other.

"Hey, Matt! Can you help me with my homew-… Is this a bad time?" A six-year old girl with soft chocolate brown hair tied back in pigtails came into the room. She was wearing a magenta hoodie with draw-strings around her neck. She was wearing lime-green shorts with pretty, white tennis shoes. She was holding a paper with multiple math problems and a pencil in the other hand.

"Yes, this is a bad time!" Mello snapped.

Matt glared at him and then turned back to the little girl. "No, Lulu, this is a perfectly good time. I'll go help you right now." With one last glare from Matt and a scowl from Mello, Matt stomped off following Lulu. She looked skeptical but went without protest.

After explaining the problems to the young girl and helping her out on some of them, he exited her room with a heavy sigh. He wearily went down the hallway and then up a set of stairs. He opened the door to his room only mildly surprised to see Mello sprawled out on his bed, munching on a bar of chocolate (what's new?) and watching the small TV that was placed in Matt's and his roommate's room.

Matt ignored him and went straight to his PSP which was sitting (calling him) at his desk.

He began playing, glancing over at Mello every once and a while, completely aware that his best friend was doing the same thing.

Finally, Mello sighed. "Wanna go prank someone?"

Matt paused and grinned to himself. "Sure."

"Oh and by the way…" Mello stood up from the bed and walked over to Matt, whacking him hard on the head with his hand. "Happy birthday."

Matt pouted, rubbing the back of his head and unsuccessfully stifled a laugh. He stood up, following Mello out of the room to see who their next victim would be.

Always the side-kick on one of Mello's pranks. Always the one being told what to do. No special treatment on his birthday or anything. Yup, it had always been that way and, until hell freezes over, it probably always would be- Mello would be the one giving all the orders and playing tough while Matt would be the obedient puppy to follow along.

Not that he minded, anymore. It simply had always been that way.

x.X.x

Bleh. I don't really like this but it was last minute and it was to take my frustrations out on something. Oh and by the way, this took place in the Wammy Era (in case it wasn't clear earlier. XD;

**Happy birthday Matt! I love you! 8D Y**ou go play video games (and review)in honor of Matt. :p


End file.
